skimpysexymabelfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 4
Last time on SolarVivor: Hawaii... Well, let's just recap the entire thing in today's special episode 15:28 In the first one, we introduced our dumb cast. They picked out of boxes, someone got immunity, vetoes, and other crap. In a shocking eliminatin, Eileen was supposed to go home but played her idol, sending home Olivia. 15:28 In episode two, they build dummies which matches themselves, and some got a bit to close for comfort in the ugliest relationship ever. Vincent was later voted out for being annoying and clutzy. 15:29 In episode 3, we saw a love triangle blooming, and some pervert gote dumped! No one liked him anyway! 15:29 Eventualy, Shanaynay SOMEHOW one a challenge about writing a paragraph, even though she has no education, and Kendall was voted off in a 3-2 vote for being an annoying pervert. 15:30 Today will be full of surprises... Who will go home next? What will become of anyone? Find out on an all new episode of... SolarVivor! 15:30 Chat: 15:30 Welcome campers, today, I'd like to announce that Olivia is returning! 15:30 What? 15:30 Eyyup. It's exactly what it sounds like. 15:31 I'm not that dumb you know... 15:31 Sure? You REALLY sure? 15:31 Candice, Johnathon? Eileen? Olivia? Where you fools be at? 15:31 Olivia: RIGHT HERE! 15:31 THEYRE CRAPPING 15:32 O: AND I'M SUPER GLAD TO BE BACK! 15:32 We here 15:32 J: *Smooching on Candice* XD 15:32 Shanaynay, this is a kid friendy show, cut it out. There will also be five major announcements coming up. 15:32 I hate your relationships. 15:32 WE ALREADY KNEW THAT... 15:32 Shut up. >.> 15:32 DONT GET ME SASSED 15:33 Let's get the challenge started right now. 15:33 Also, if you get the chance, someone vote out Shanaynay 15:33 K 15:33 ----CHallenege 15:33 BICH NO GIVING IDEAS 15:33 Alright... For the first part of your challenge... I want you guys to split into two different groups of two. 15:34 Despite the fact that there are five of you. 15:34 Candice: Me and Johnathan 15:34 J: HELLS YEAH! 15:34 (There is six of us) 15:34 5 15:34 O: WHO WANT TO PAIR WITH ME? 15:34 Eileen: I'll take the new guy. Captain Freedom. 15:34 *captain hasn't been announced yet* 15:34 He didn't debut yet u dumb ass 15:34 Ohhh 15:34 LMFAO 15:34 Eileen: I'll take you Shanaynay 15:35 So... Olivia. 15:35 Yeah 15:35 You are on your own. 15:35 We can be Besties 15:35 O: WHAT!? 15:35 I'll be by myself 15:35 O: FINE! 15:35 Which means, you are automatically immune from the challenge! Suckers! 15:35 O: YYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 15:35 Dang nab it 15:35 O: ALL OF YOU CAN GO SUCK SOME BRICKS! *LAUGHS* 15:35 U need better come backs 15:36 So, it's a two on two challenge. 15:36 U got eliminated in the first Epsidoe 15:36 The first is quiz challenge... about... none other than this show! 15:36 Yeah yeah yeah we know 15:36 OKay. 15:36 The first person to answer right gets a point for their duo. Lezz go! 15:36 xD 15:36 Question 1. Who was the second camper voted off? 15:36 Candice: Vincent 15:36 Vincent 15:36 Shit 15:37 **** 15:37 J: YES! 15:37 Stop swearing. Candice and Johnathon get the point! 15:37 J: THAT'S FOR US! 15:37 C'mon elieen 15:37 Sword 15:37 Question 2. What is the elimination device this season? 15:37 You 15:37 J: CANNON? 15:37 Eileen: Confessional? 15:37 Another point to John and Candice. 15:37 They got it right again 15:37 WHOOPS! 15:37 Question 3. Who did Vincent secretly have a crush on? 15:37 Johnathon 15:37 Eileen: Kendall 15:37 THOUGHT YOUSAID SOMETHING ELSE! XD 15:37 Eileen: OH wait Johnathan 15:38 One point to Shanaynay and Eileen 15:38 Eileen: Good job Shanaynay! 15:38 J: ME! *Shudders* 15:38 Question 4. Where is this season located? 15:38 Hawaii 15:38 Candice: Hawaii 15:38 The points are tied 15:38 Final question. 15:38 J: HAWAI--- DARN! 15:38 Question 5. What colour are my pants? 15:38 Eileen: Blue 15:38 J: RED!? 15:38 Candice: Black 15:38 Green 15:38 POINT TO JOHNATHON AND CANDICE! 15:38 THEY WERE BLACK! 15:39 J: YES! 15:39 F*** YOU! 15:39 Alright, Candice and Johnathon win the first part of the challenge. 15:39 YES! 15:39 Candcie: *kisses Johnathan* 15:39 (u can't do things like that.) 15:39 J: FIRST PART!? 15:39 (hey they were right my pants are black) 15:39 Part 2! 15:39 NO ONE GIVES A F**** ABOUT UR PANTS 15:39 The second part... a race around the island, which takes ten lines! first duo back, wins! Can you guys run like this: Example: Glozell: *runs* (1) 15:40 *runs* 15:40 (It was probably a predetermined color XD) 15:40 J: *Runs* (1) 15:40 *runs* 15:40 (are my real life pants predetermined? xDDD) 15:40 *runs* (3) Eileen: *runs* (1) 15:40 *runs* (4) 15:40 Candice: *runs* (1) 15:40 *runs* (5) 15:40 Eileen: *runs* (2) 15:40 *runs* (6) 15:40 Candice: *runs* (3) 15:40 *runs* (7) 15:40 (Well yes in the context I was reffering to them in) 15:40 *runs* (8) 15:40 Shanaynay and Eileen are in the lead!) 15:41 *runs* (9) 15:41 Candice: *runs* (4) 15:41 *runs* (10) DINE! 15:41 Candice: *runs* (5) 15:41 *DONE! 15:41 Shananay has made it to the finish line, she's just waiting on Eileen! 15:41 Eileen: *runs* (6) 15:41 Eileen: *runs* (7) 15:41 Eileen: *runs* (8) 15:41 Eileen: *runs* (9) 15:41 C'mon Eileen 15:41 Candice; *runs* (5) 15:41 Eileen: *runs* (10) 15:42 WOO HOO! 15:42 Eileen and Shanaynay win the second part! 15:42 The final part of the challenge... 15:42 ... 15:42 The first pair to say "Solar Is The Best" wins! 15:42 Solar is the best 15:42 Candice: Solar is the best 15:42 J: SOLAR IS THE BEST! 15:42 DARN! 15:43 * J: 15:43 FCK U EILEEN 15:43 Candice: Good try! *kisses Johnathan* 15:43 Eileen: I tried my best! 15:43 Candice and Johnathon win immunity! 15:43 J: WAIT, WE WON! 15:43 J: YEAH BABY! 15:43 Candice and John were the first duo to have both their members say it 15:43 Another surprise... 15:43 *a new camper joins them* 15:43 Meet... Captain Freedom! 15:43 Captain Freedom has arrived! 15:44 Also joining us... is... 15:44 Naynaysha! 15:44 N: BICHES IM HERE! 15:44 Oh god, why... 15:44 S: SIS! 15:44 And... Trixie! Host_Trixie walks in, glaring 15:44 Pathetic. I'm in it to win it. 15:45 (wait so how many is that?) 15:45 I have a lot to tell u sis!!! 15:45 (three debuted, one returned) 15:45 N: TELL ME IT ALL!!! 15:45 So... our final 8 is Candice, Eileen, Olivia, Johnathon, Shanaynay, Naynaysha, Captain Freedom and Trixie. 15:45 Another announcement 15:45 J: *Sighs* 15:46 TELL ME 15:46 O: OF COURSE! 15:46 Olivia can pick either Trixie, Naynaysha or Captain Freedom to be nominated. 15:46 as well` 15:46 Well, you have to. 15:46 Olivia: YES! I nominate................................ TRIXIE! 15:47 >.> Not even Naynaysha? Pathetic. Useless. 15:47 Well, send me your votes! 15:47 In PM! 15:47 O: WHATEVER! 15:47 Please vote for shanaynay 15:47 I mean 15:47 Let's do this! 15:48 N: YOU DONT MESS WITH MY SISTER! *pushes Solar away and falls in the ocean* 15:48 I'm 15:48 Naynaysha, Shanaynay, vote >.> 15:48 GONNA GET YOU SIS *dives in and say naynaysha* 15:48 I did 15:49 pm me m8 15:49 Why did I agree to this? And you're going down. *glares at Olivia* 15:49 Olivia: Sure I am. *Rolls eyes* 15:50 ----Eviction Ceremony 15:50 Let's do this. 15:50 1 vote for Eileen. 15:50 1 vote for Shanaynay. 15:50 1 vote for Trixie 15:51 2 votes for Eileen 15:51 2 votes for Shanaynay 15:51 2 votes for Trixie 15:51 If anyone would like to play an immunity idol, or play it on someone else, now would be the time to do so. 15:51 I HAVE ONE!! 15:52 Shanaynay, you do not. 15:52 JK JK 15:52 Alright, I'll take that as a no. 15:52 Two more votes. 15:52 N: GOOD ONE SIS 15:52 3 votes for Trixie. 15:52 3 votes for Shanaynay 15:52 Pack your bags, but, you two are going home. 15:52 WHO VOTED ME? 15:52 Olivia: PLEASE TELL ME BOTH OF THEM ARE ELIMINATED! 15:52 First day introduced? And out? This is horrible! 15:52 N: WAIT!!!! 15:53 They're both gone, Olivia. 15:53 N: ILL LEAVE LET SHANAYNAY STAY 15:53 OLIVIA: THEY"RE BOTH HORRIBLY ANNOYING! 15:53 Candice: Ohmygosh! Shanaynay, goodbye. I'll miss you *hugs her* 15:53 No Naynaysha. 15:53 Shanaynay is going. 15:53 YES YES 15:53 If you quit, all three of you are going home. 15:53 OLIVIA: YYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS 15:53 Also. 15:53 Shanaynay and Trixie are the first two members of our jury. 15:53 JUST LET SHANAYNAY STAT 15:53 ILL GO 15:53 Fine. >.> 15:53 Get out Naynaysha. 15:54 N: YES! 15:54 Both are the same anyway. 15:54 GOOD POINT! 15:54 Any last words you two? 15:54 N: ILL ROOT FOR YA SIS! 15:54 Yeah... you're a f- *blasted away by cannon of shame* 15:54 THANKS SIS! 15:54 HAVE FUN AT JURY! 15:54 Five down, six to go! Who will go home next? Who will win? Shanaynay, Johnathon, Captain Freedom, Olivia, Candice or Eileen? 15:54 Well... now I feel alone. One day here and I'm already the last new person standing.